Protecting you is all i do
by Di.M.H
Summary: Bonnie and the others have been mentioned by Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie but after the toys appear, the puppet sees it has a chance for them to return the favor and they find themselves in a misunderstanding. Can they come to an understanding?


**Di.M.H: "hey guys, I was mistaken about my last story. It's actually my sixty-seventh story so yeah, sorry about that guys, anyways here's another story for you guys. If you have a story in mind that you want me to write for Bonnie X Toy Chica then let me know. I'm sticking with them. I hope you guys like it and thanks to the ones that reviewed my last one. I'll see ya soon guys, later."**

 **BB; "Bye,"**

 **Di.M.H: "BB, get out of here, it's over."**

 _Protecting you is all I can do_

#

Protect 1, the indecent

#

It started out like any originally day; as Spring and Gold were performing on stage while Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie were watching from the parts and service room. The children cheered as they watched the two perform on stage. Freddy turned to the others smiling. They all smiled back at him. It had been years since they came to the diner and were mentored by Gold and Spring since they got here.

"They're good," said Chica.

"That's right Chica," said Freddy, "soon that will be us up there someday."

"Do you think that the kids will like us Freddy," Foxy asked.

"I don't know Foxy," said Freddy.

"It looked like they're done for the day," said Bonnie.

They looked to see that the show was over. The puppet flowed to the door and opened it. He stared at them and shook his head at them.

"You four couldn't help yourselves, could you," he said.

"We wanted to watch," said Chica.

"So that's a yes," said the puppet, "what if the children saw you?"

"Ah, give them a break," said a voice.

They turned to see Spring and Gold standing there. The puppet shook his head at them before flowing away. Gold chuckled at them.

"You four are like little children," he said, "I know the time will come when you take over this place, right Spring?"

Spring nodded smiling. They had been mentoring them since the day they arrived. Gold and Spring were getting old and they knew it was only a matter of time before they were replaced. When Freddy the others arrive it meant soon that would happen. They knew could only last them for only so much longer.

"Say Bonnie," said Spring, "have you been practicing your guitar?"

"Yep," said Bonnie proudly, "I think you'll be proud of me when I play for you later."

Spring laughed. They were like children but they were still very new. Gold patted Bonnie's shoulder. Bonnie was exactly like Spring as a young animatronic. Freddy reminded Gold of himself as a young animatronic too.

"Well," said Gold, "we should give the night guard a scar tonight."

"Yeah," the four young animatronics replied.

Spring just laughed. They took their positions to take care of the night guard. Once again Spring and Gold went first followed by Chica and Bonnie. They made their way to the office. Freddy and Foxy hanged back until Gold called to them. The six of them made their way down the hall. The puppet watched from his box.

The night guard was busy checking the cameras that he didn't notice that Chica and Gold were in the room. Spring and Bonnie slowly entered the room. Foxy came into next the room with Freddy bringing up the rear. The guard looked up and screamed as he saw them. They smiled at him and waved. They left the room leaving him to wet himself. Foxy and Bonnie high fived while Gold and Spring gave each other the thumbs-up. Freddy and Chica looked at each other they blushed then turned away.

"So, what now," Foxy asked.

"We got all night," said Gold, "to do what we want."

"Hey Bon," said Foxy, "You want to walk around and see what we can find."

"Sure thing Foxy," said Bonnie.

They walked off leaving the group to make some trouble or something. Gold and Spring looked at each other and smiled. They turned to Freddy and Chica.

"What about you two," Spring asked.

"I'll go make some pizza," said Chica walking away.

"I'll go do something," said Freddy.

Spring and Gold laughed as they walked off. They knew that Chica and Freddy liked each other. The two of them made their way to the puppet's box.

"They're coming along nicely," said the puppet.

"Yes," said Gold, "I have no doubts that they will do us proud."

"And plus," said Spring, "we know that you will watch over them."

"Of course," said the puppet.

Spring looked at the clock and nodded to them. They looked up at the clock. It was only three a.m. which meant the night would be over soon.

"I do have one thing that worries me," said the puppet.

"Oh, what's that," Gold asked.

"How would the children handle them?"

"I'm sure the children would love them," said Spring.

"Yes but remember you two have been up there since this place first opened and I wouldn't be surprised if this place lose it's popularly because you two are retired."

"We'll have to see for ourselves," said Gold.

"We shall see," said the puppet.

#

Foxy threw the ball into the air. Bonnie dived bombed for the ball. He caught it before it hit the floor. Foxy gave him the thumbs-up.

"That was fun Foxy," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, you wanna go again?"

"Sure," said Bonnie, "but I'm going to win this time."

"Keep telling yourself that Bon."

Spring walked into the room and saw them playing with a ball. He chuckled watching them play. Bonnie and Foxy were the jokers of the group. Spring loved their little pranks. They were livelier than Freddy and Chica.

"Hey ya boys," he said.

"Hey Spring," said Foxy.

"Hi there Spring," said Bonnie.

"What are ya boys up to in here?"

"We're just playing a game we made up. Do you want to play?'

"Sure how do you play?"

"Well, it's pretty easy," said Foxy, "you trying catching the ball before it hit the floor."

"If its bounces on a table you're out," said Bonnie, "but if it hits a wall you're safe."

"Sounds simple enough," said Spring, "alright boys let's play."

#

Gold saw Freddy sitting there looking at Chica as she walked by with pizzas in hand. Gold walked over to him.

"Hey there Freddy," said Gold.

Freddy looked up at him and nodded. Gold sat down beside him.

"What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Ya know, you could tell her how you feel."

"But I can't," said Freddy, "what if she doesn't like me back."

"That's nonsense Freddy, Chica likes you. You just got to make the first move."

"But I…"

"No buts Freddy, go talk to her."

Freddy took a deep breath and stood up. He walked over to Chica. Chica was stuffing pizza down her beak. He stood there watching her.

"Um hey Chica," he said.

"Oh hi Freddy," said Chica looking at him.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, what's up?"

"Well um…we've known each other for a while and I was hoping that you would…."

"Watch it Freddy," Foxy cried out.

A ball bounced onto Freddy's head knocking him onto the floor. Chica gasped covering her beak with her hands. Gold slapped himself in the face.

"Freddy are you okay," Chica asked.

"Yeah," he replied, "I'm fine."

"Sorry there Freddy," said Bonnie, "Foxy was too slow."

"Hey quite blaming me for your screw-up Bon."

"Hey I didn't miss the ball," Bonnie replied.

"Well maybe if you didn't throw it so hard!"

"I didn't throw it that hard!"

Spring walked over to Gold. Gold looked at him. Spring laughed at the two boys arguing. Why did he encourage this Gold would never know.

"You shouldn't encourage them," said Gold.

"Oh lighten up Gold," said Spring, "we're just having fun. You can't punish them for that."

Gold sighed and shook his head. Spring continued to laugh. Chica yelled at the boys to stop arguing and help Freddy up. Bonnie held out his hand to Freddy. Freddy grabbed his hand and stood up. Foxy apologized to him but Freddy told him that it was nothing. Chica yelled at them saying that they could've hurt someone badly. Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder telling her that everything was fine. Chica blushed as Freddy touched her shoulder.

Gold looked up at the clock. It was almost six a.m. He turned to the others. He made a noise to get their attention. They all turned to face him.

"It's time to call it a night," he said.

"Right," they all replied.

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie made their way back to the parts and service room while Gold and Spring went back to the stage. They climbed up and grabbed their props. They took their places and stood there.

"Every night is very interesting with those four," said Spring.

"Yeah," said Gold, "I can't believe how we got through the night without them in the past."

"Same here," said Spring, "I can a little bit of ourselves when we were that young."

"I agree," said Gold, "let's hope tomorrow brings more good times."

"Agreed."

They shut down when the clock hit six a.m. they powered down for the day. The doors opened and the employees made their way into the building. Today was a big day, one of the employee's kid was having a birthday party in the diner.

#

The party was going pretty well. Foxy was bouncing a ball against the wall. Bonnie sat there practicing his guitar while Chica was eating some pizza she sneaked into the room. Freddy sat there looking at them all. He could hear the children having fun. He opened the door to peek outside of the room. The others looked out and saw the children laughing and playing. Gold and Spring were on stage performing.

The puppet was telling kids about prizes they could win. Freddy closed the door and turned to the other. They all smiled at each other.

"They're having fun out there," said Freddy.

"Yeah, I can't wait for our turn," said Chica.

"Me too," said Foxy.

Bonnie was about to speak when they heard a scream. Bonnie pushed the door opened. They ran out of the room and gasped when Gold had a child in his mouth. Spring had dropped his guitar in horror. Gold opened his mouth and the child fell to the floor. The whole place began to panic. The child's mother was screaming while someone was trying to her hold back. Someone yelled out to call the ambulance.

"Gold," Freddy whispered, "what have you done."

Gold looked down sadly. Spring placed a hand on his shoulder. The employees ran out and tried to calm everyone down. Children began to cry out in fear. Four teenagers stood there staring at the child on the floor. One of them fell to his knees. The ambulance came and removed the child from the diner. The police came and arrested the four teens. Chica held her head in fear. Freddy placed a hand on her shoulder.

#

Gold and Spring woke up with the puppet standing over them. They found themselves in the parts and service room. The puppet stood there looking at them.

"What happened," Gold asked, "did they remove us."

"Yes," said the puppet, "they ended up selling the diner and now it's a pizzeria."

"What about the others," Spring asked, "are they okay?"

The puppet gestured to the door. They walked over and opened the door. This wasn't the diner that much they knew. The puppet led them to the stage room. Gold and Spring stood there to see Bonnie, Freddy and Chica stage and Foxy was in a small room.

"They replaced you," said the puppet.

"So, it finally happened," said Gold, "we knew this day would come."

"I'm proud of them;" said Spring, "let's just hope that nothing bad happens to them."

"Yes I hope the same thing doesn't happen again."

The puppet looked at them. He flowed into the room and made a noise. Bonnie, Freddy and Chica looked up and Foxy peered into the room. They saw Gold and Spring walking into the room. They ran to them. They were relieved to see them in one piece.

"Oh thank god that you two are alright," said Chica.

"We were afraid that we lost you guys," said Freddy.

"I'm glad that you guys are okay," said Foxy.

"I thought for sure they torn you away," said Bonnie.

"It's good to see you all again," said Gold.

"We are so proud of all of you," said Spring, "it warms our circuits to see you all doing well."

"We were worried," said Freddy.

"It's alright Freddy," said Gold, "I hope that you all are doing well."

"They have," said the puppet, "I've been watching them since this place opened."

"It's a good thing that you're here puppet," said Gold.

"Yes," said Spring, "we may not be able to watch over them but we are glad that you are here puppet."

"Of course," said the puppet, "now you should make your way back now."

"Do they really have to go," Chica asked.

"Yes," said the puppet, "it is about six a.m. and we must get to our places now."

"Right," said Spring, "we will be back tomorrow."

"Okay," they all replied.

#

They made their way back to the room. Gold closed the door behind them. Spring sat down feeling weak. Gold looked at him. He was feeling weak too. He sat down beside him. Spring looked up at him. They nodded to each other.

"I'm glad that they're okay," said Spring.

"Yeah but I feel bad for what happened," said Gold, "that was my fault."

"No it's not Gold; those kids were the ones to blame not you. I know you feel that way but I don't hold you responsible no one does. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Thanks Spring," said Gold, "I needed that."

"Any time old friend, not let's get some sleep, I'm very tired."

"Yeah me too."

#

"I'm so glad that they're alright," said Chica.

"Yeah me too," said Freddy.

"Do you think that they could join us again Freddy," Bonnie asked.

"I don't Know Bonnie," Freddy replied, "I just hope that someday we can be a team again."

"Me too," said Foxy making his way to kid cove.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 2, peaceful days

#

Foxy bounced a ball off the wall of kid cove. Bonnie came into the room and turned to face him. Foxy waved to him as he threw the ball some more. Bonnie waved back and walked toward him. He sat down beside him.

"Hey Foxy, what's up," he said.

"Nothing much Bon," Foxy replied.

"I was going to give the night guard a quick scar, do you want to join me?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways," said Foxy.

They stood up and walked out of the room. They saw Freddy sitting on the stage. They looked at each other and nodded. They approached Freddy.

"Hi ya Freddy," said Bonnie.

"Oh hey Foxy, Bonnie," said Freddy.

"Bon and I are going to scar the night guard; do you want to join us?"

"No thanks," said Freddy, "I'm not in the mood."

"Okay Freddy suit yourself, come on Foxy let's see if Chica wants to join us."

They walked off into the kitchen. Chica was in there making pizzas. She walked around the room. They stepped into the room.

"Hey Chica," said Bonnie.

She looked up and waved to them. They waved back. She walked over to them.

"Hi guys," she said, "what's going on?"

"We're going to scare the night guard," said Foxy, "you want to come along?"

"Sorry guys," said Chica, "I'll pass."

"Okay if that's what you want Chica," said Bonnie, "come on, Foxy let's go."

"Later Chica," Foxy called following Bonnie out the door.

They walked down the hall heading to the office. They stood there watching the guard. Foxy and Bonnie nodded to each other. They walked forward down the hall. The guard was checking the tablet allowing them to get closer. He looked up and screamed shining the flashlight in Foxy'/s eyes. Foxy let out a scream and fell back.

Bonnie made his way to the guard. The quickly grabbed the Freddy mask onto the table and put it on. Bonnie stood there and swore under his breath before walking off. They walked back to the stage room. Foxy punched the wall with his hook.

"That damn guard," he said.

"We'll get him someday," said Bonnie, "don't worry pal."

"Yeah I know," said Foxy, "but it's impossible with that damn flashlight of his."

"I know what you mean that damn Freddy head he has gets me every time."

'We need help."

"Let's go ask Gold and Spring for help."

"Good idea."

They made their way into the parts and service room. Bonnie opened the door and peered inside. Gold and Spring sat there playing poker. They looked up and waved to them.

"Hey boys," said Spring, "what can we do for you two?"

"Bon and I need help with the night guard, could you guys help us?'

"Sure thing," said Gold, "we'll finish this game later Spring.,"

"Good," said Spring, "let's go, I'm getting bored just spending all of our time in here anyways."

They stepped out of the room and headed to the office. Gold had Foxy and Bonnie go into the vents while he and Spring went down the hall. They walked down the hall. The guard was checking the tablet. Spring nodded to Gold; who turned into a large head. They walked further down the hall. The guard had looked up by this time.

Foxy cried out as the flashlight shined in his eyes. Bonnie swore once the Freddy head went on his head. Spring made a noise to draw the guard's attention to him. Gold came into the room as a large head screaming. The guard cried out in fear. He held up his arms to shield his face. Gold turned to normal and called to Spring. The guard looked up to see Spring standing there over him. Spring glared down at him.

The mask had fallen off his face and now he was able to see them better. Spring let out a scream making the night guard fall to the floor. Bonnie and Foxy watched from the end of the hall. They high fived as Gold and Spring made their way back from the office.

"That was fun," said Gold, "I've forgotten how much fun it was to scare the guard. Thank you, you two for allowing us to relive our glory days."

"No problem," said Foxy, "thanks for the help."

"Any time," said Spring, "we should head back now Gold."

"Right," said Gold, "we'll see you later boys."

"See ya guys later," said Bonnie.

They waved as they made their way back to the stage room. Foxy scratched his head when he noticed that Freddy or Chica weren't there.

"Hey where are they," he asked.

"I don't know," Bonnie replied, "maybe Freddy is trying to work up the courage to talk to Chica again."

"Yeah maybe, come on let's go play some catch."

"Sounds good bud."

#

Freddy peered into the kitchen. Chica was busy pulling out a pizza from the oven. He quickly ducked around the corner and looked down at his hand where he held a plush of Chica. He looked back at her before deciding going into the kitchen. This was his chance with Foxy and Bonnie dealing with the guard they were finally alone.

"Hey Chica," he said.

"Oh hey Freddy," said Chica, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said, "I just want to talk with you about something. Is that alright?"

"Sure what is it," she asked.

Freddy took a deep breath. He couldn't back down now. He had been hearing crap from Foxy and Bonnie about not telling Chica his feelings. He was going to do it now.

"Freddy?"

"Right," he replied, "sorry I got lost in thought for a moment there. Chica, we've known each other for a while now."

"Yes we have."

"For the longest time I've had this feeling toward you. I think that you are very beautiful, you are smart and you are an amazing cook. I enjoy spending time with you. I look forward to the time we are alone together, which is why I want to ask you."

He pulled out the plush from behind his back. Chica covered her mouth as she gasped. She looked up at him. Freddy took a deep breath thinking how he should word this next question carefully. He couldn't afford any screw-ups now.

"Chica would you be my girlfriend?"

"Wow, Freddy I wasn't excepting this," she said, "this is a surprise which is why what I have to say is important. Freddy, I have always felt so strongly about you since we first met so yes I will be your girlfriend."

"You mean that," Freddy cried out happily.

"Yes," said Chica, "I love you Freddy."

"I love you too Chica," he said.

He pulled her into a kiss. Chica was surprised for a moment but closed her eyes returning the kiss. They heard clapping coming from the doorway. They turned to see the puppet standing there watching them. They blushed when they realized that he was watching.

"It took you both long enough," said the puppet.

"Oh, we didn't see you there," said Freddy.

"Yes, of course, I've made sure to remain hidden."

"How long were you standing there," Chica asked.

"Not long," the puppet replied.

"This is embarrassing," said Freddy.

"It shouldn't be that embarrassing for you now," said the puppet, "now that the hard part is over."

"Hey Freddy, Chica, where are you guys," Foxy called.

"You just have to tell them."

That would be a problem since Bonnie and Foxy already give them a hard time about their feelings as is. The puppet flowed out of the room. Freddy and Chica held each other's hand and walked out of the room. They saw Foxy and Bonnie playing catch. Freddy made a noise to draw their attention. They looked up and saw them holding hands.

"Well about damn time," said Foxy.

"I thought for sure that you guys would never happen," said Bonnie.

"Hey guys," said Freddy.

"What's up," said Chica.

"Nothing much," said Foxy, "we just got finished with the guard thanks to Gold and Spring's help."

"Well I guess that's one way to do it," said Freddy.

Bonnie looked over at the clock. He gesture to the others. They all looked at him and then at the clock. They decided to call it a night. Foxy and Bonnie high fived before Foxy went back to kid cove. Chica and Freddy made their way to the stage with Bonnie following behind them. They grabbed their props and took their places.

"Sure was a good night," said Bonnie.

"Yeah it was," said Freddy.

Chica nodded. She and Freddy kissed. Bonnie chuckled. He was very happy for them. He knew how hard it was for them to tell each other; their feelings. They became to shut down as the clock hit six a.m. the guard walked out from the office groaning to himself.

#

The repair crew stood there trying to figure out what happened. They had no idea why the animatronics had suddenly stopped working property.

"What's going on here," asked the head repair man, "How could they be failing like this?"

"I don't know," the other repair man replied, "it's like they've been through some kind of fight or something."

"Either way, we can't use them anymore. That's too bad, Foxy is my favorite too."

"Well, you heard the boss lady; she wants them gone before she gets back."

'Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, come on let's get the new animatronics set up."

They began to remove several parts some them and took them down to the parts and service room. They threw them into the room after removing Gold and Spring into another room that wasn't being used. They made their way back to the stage room; where were six endoskeletons waiting on them. They began to build up the new animatronics. The head repair man had just finished with one and went to the other.

"We should be finished by lunch," he said.

"Yeah but I didn't know how this will work with the kids."

"Hey this needs to be done."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Trust me man, this will be better than before."

"You better be right about this sir."

"Hey have I ever been wrong before?"

"Well there's a first time for everything."

"Hey I heard that."

"Never mind sir."

"I thought so."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

\ #

#

#

Protect 3, the toys

#

The puppet popped up from his box. He saw the new animatronics on stage. He got out of his box and flowed over to them. He went to each of them and placed orbs inside of them. He stepped back and watched as they came to life. One by one they began to move. They looked around then at him. The puppet waved to them.

"Hello," he said, "I hope you all had a good."

"Who are you," asked the white fox.

"I am the puppet," he replied, "I've give you all life."

"You what," said a blue rabbit.

"Yes, I have that power to bring things to life."

"Why did you do this," asked the chicken.

"Yeah what's your reasoning for this," asked the bear.

"I will tell you all in due time but for now let me tell you all your names."

"Our names," they asked.

"Yes, you all have names and I will tell them."

"You my dear rabbit friend are Toy Bonnie."

"Wait what?! Why do I have a girl's name?'

"It's not just a girl name."

"Well then I want to be called TB."

"Fine, we'll call you TB are you happy now?"

"Very."

"You there bear, you are Toy Freddy."

"Alright."

"As for you little one, you are Balloon Boy but we'll call you BB for short."

"Okay," said BB.

"As for you dear fox friend, you are Mangle."

"That's a strange name," said Mangle.

"What about me," asked the chicken.

"You dear one are Toy Chica."

"I like that," she said.

"Right, now I must get going."

#

A few weeks past and the toys were adjusting to their new lives. Toy Chica walked into kid cove and gasped when she saw that Mangle had been torn apart. Mangle looked up at her and waved at her. Toy Chica got to her knees.

"Mangle what happened," she asked.

"The kids happened," Mangle replied, "They torn me apart."

"That's terrible."

"Tell me about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I can do this now."

Mangle clawed up the wall and got to the ceiling and she popped down smiling at her. Toy Chica smiled back.

"That's really cool."

"I know right but I want to be repaired."

"I'll go find some spare parts," said Toy Chica.

"Okay I'll wait here."

Toy Chica walked off into the hall where she saw BB walking around. She waved to him and he waved back.

"Hey BB," she said, "What's up?"

"Do you know where I can find some spare parts for Mangle?"

"Sorry know I don't."

"Oh, okay then, thanks anyways."

She walked off into the stage room where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy sitting there playing a game of chess. She waved to them and they waved back.

"Hey guys do you either of know where I could find some spare parts?"

"Nope," said Toy Bonnie.

"Sorry," said Toy Freddy.

"Okay thanks though."

She walked off and got to the puppet's box. She knocked on the box. The puppet popped up and waved to her. She waved back.

"Where are there spare parts," she asked, "Mangle needs to be repair."

"Sorry I can't tell you that."

"Why not? Mangle needs to be repaired."

"Mangle is designed to come apart easily for the children; even if you would repair her then the children would just take her apart again."

"That's terrible, who their right mind would do that to her?"

"The people who own this place, that's who."

"Well, I don't like that one bit."

"I'm sorry but it can't be helped."

Toy Chica sighed sadly. Mangle was her best friend and she couldn't do a thing to help her. She walked away sadly. She saw Mangle on the ceiling.

"Hey Mangle, I couldn't find you some spare parts," she said.

"That's fine," said Mangle, "I feel like going after the night guard, you want to join me?"

"Sure," said Toy Chica, "that should help take our minds off this."

They went to the office where the night guard had just started his shift. Toy Chica made her way into one of the rooms where she could find a vent. Mangle clawed onto the ceiling. Toy Chica sat there waiting for Mangle to show up. The guard wasn't paying attention when Mangle appeared into the room. Toy Chica climbed out and gave Mangle a thumbs-up. Mangle crept over to the guard. The night guard did look up and screamed as Mangle came swinging down toward him. He ducked and Mangle got her teeth stick onto the wall.

Toy Chica slapped herself in the face before going to help Mangle. The night guard started laughing until Toy Chica punched him in the face knocking him onto the floor. She managed to free Mangle. Mangle looked at her feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry," she said.

"Hey it's not your fault," said Toy Chica, "you didn't know that he would do that."

The guard moaned holding a broken nose. Toy Chica turned to the guard revealing her endoskeleton eyes and teeth. The guard cried out as she launched at him. Mangle sat there and watched as Toy Chica hit the guard in the head. Mangle knew that you never piss off Toy Chica not ever. Toy Chica wiped her hands off.

"That was a bit much, don't you think," Mangle asked.

"He pissed me off laughing at you," said Toy Chica, "no one laughs at my best friend like that."

"Aw, thanks Toy Chica."

"No problem Mangle, come on let's go."

"Okay let's go."

They walked out of the room. When they got to the end of the hall; Toy Chica noticed a room marked parts and service. She stood there looking at it.

"Hold on Mangle," she said, "I think I've found where we could get some spare parts."

"Really?" said Mangle, "where?"

Toy Chica gestured to the room. They walked toward it. Toy Chica grabbed the door knob and turned it. The door opened and they stepped inside. Mangle gasped as she saw old animatronics in the room. They looked like they've been through hell and back again. Toy Chica covered her mouth in horror. They looked at each other.

"What happened to them," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," Toy Chica replied, "but they are broken."

"I don't feel right taking their parts," said Mangle.

"Yeah me neither, come on let's get out of here."

They stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them. They walked to the stage room trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why would there be other animatronics here," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," said Toy Chica, "but this isn't good. We need to ask the puppet about this."

"But what if he doesn't tell us anything? You know how secretly he can be."

"Then we'll just have to drag him down the hall to that room and make him talk."

"Good luck catching him."

"Hey Mangle, don't you know who you are talking to? I won't rest until I get answers."

"No, I haven't."

"Good."

"Should we show the boys?'

"Yeah let's do that."

#

Toy Chic and Mangle took the boys to the parts and service room. They never knew this room existed. Toy Chica opened the door and gestured for them to go inside the room. They went inside and were in shock when they saw the old animatronics.

"What are you doing there, get back now," a voice called.

They turned to see the puppet flowing toward them. He looked pissed as he approached them. Toy Chica and Mangle stared at him.

"You must get back now," said the puppet.

"Tell us who are those animatronics in there and why are they like that," Toy Chica asked.

The puppet sighed and slapped himself in the face. He knew this day would come sooner or later. he was hoping that he would have more time for this.

"Alright, they were the original animatronics before you all came. Their names are Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie. They were here from the very beginning. They are old friends of mine," the puppet explained.

"If they're your friends," said Toy Bonnie, "then why are they like this?'

"They were suddenly stopped working and were thrown in there. They used their parts to help make of all you."

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"Ya mean they're this way to build us," said Toy Freddy, "but why?"

"The company didn't want to waste any more money for new parts so they used some parts from them."

Toy Chica walked into the room and looked down at the faceless rabbit in the corner. She felt a strange connection to him. She didn't know how to describe it but she felt sad to see him like this. She looked over at the puppet.

"Can they be repaired?"

"Not without taking you all apart," said they puppet, "Their time has passed so now it's your turn."

Toy Chica looked down again at the faceless rabbit. Mangle looked down at the fox in the corner of the other room.

"Aren't they alive too," Toy Bonnie asked.

"They can be relived," said the puppet, "but I don't want to do that. Who knows how they would react to all of you."

Toy Chica sighed sadly at the faceless rabbit. She couldn't stop staring at him. The puppet led them away from the room. Toy Chica found herself looking back at the room. She couldn't get that faceless rabbit out of her mind. She wondered why that was. She felt strange when she was around him. Mangle looked over her shoulder.

"Toy Chica, are you coming," she called.

"Right, I'm coming," said Toy Chica.

The puppet looked at her as she walked toward Mangle. He knew that she would go back there again. He knew that he couldn't stop her. Toy Chica was very stubborn when she wanted to do something that she set her mind to. He didn't know that it would lead to something that no one saw coming. The clock hit six a.m. and they made their way back to their respected places. Toy Chica kept looking over to where the parts and service room was.

She wanted to be with that faceless rabbit for some reason. Mangle said goodnight but she didn't hear her. He mind was elsewhere.

Protect 4, return

#

They woke up in the parts and service room. The puppet didn't realize that some of his power had entered their bodies. Freddy looked down at himself and gasped holding his head. He looked over and saw Chica and Bonnie. Chica was missing her hands and part of her mouth was gone. Bonnie was missing his left arm and had no face. He looked over at Foxy; who was missing some parts too. He made a noise to get them to look up.

"What happened to us," Chica asked.

"I don't know," said Freddy.

"My head freakin' hurts," Foxy groaned.

"Where is my face, it's gone," said Bonnie.

"How did we end up here," Freddy asked.

"Who knows but where is Gold, Spring and the puppet," Foxy asked.

Bonnie slowly stood up but fell back down. Freddy and Foxy caught him. Bonnie thanked them and sat back down. Chica looked at her missing hands. Freddy walked over to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at up him.

"Freddy, I am ugly now," she said, "how could you could you ever love me now?'

"Chica," said Freddy, "you are always beautiful to me. I don't care what you look like. I love you."

"Oh Freddy, you know what to say to make a girl feel special."

They kissed. Foxy made a noise to get their attention. They looked at him. Bonnie stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you two are together but please keep that romance stuff for when Bon and I aren't here."

"Leave them be Foxy," said Bonnie, "we're all shaken up by what's going on here.'

"Bonnie is right," said Chica, "We're all shaken up."

"We must find out what's going on here and fast. Bonnie can you walk now?"

Bonnie slowly got to his feet and gave Freddy the thumbs-up. Freddy nodded and helped Chica up to her feet. Foxy got up to his feet. Freddy walked over to the door and opened it. They stepped out and made their way to the stage room. Chica let out a gasp when she looked into the stage room. The boys ran toward her thinking that something happened.

"Chica what's wrong," Freddy asked.

"We've been replaced," Chica cried.

They peered inside to see the toys in the stage room. Foxy growled angrily. Freddy swore under his breath as he held Chica in his arms. Bonnie punched the wall but stopped when he saw a beautiful animatronic sitting onto the stage. She was definitely Chica's replacement but she looked different than Chica. She looked more like a girl than Chica but that's what made him stop. He felt like his whole world just lit up in her presence.

"They're not going to get away with this," Foxy hissed, "I say we rip them apart right now."

"Wait Foxy," said Bonnie, "we don't know the whole story here."

"What's not to get Bon, those things replaced us and you want to be friendly with them?"

"What should we do Freddy," Chica asked.

"I don't know Chica," said Freddy.

Bonnie kept staring at the girl on the stage. He saw another animatronic that was hanging on the ceiling appeared and they started talking. He thought it was strange that this animatronic didn't' have a full body like the rest of them. He looked over at Foxy and saw that he was staring at this strange animatronic in a funny way.

Bonnie waved his hand in front of his face but Foxy didn't react. Freddy and Chica were off the side still in each other's arms. Bonnie bounded Foxy's arm. Foxy snapped out of it and looked at him. Bonnie stared at him confused.

"What's wrong Foxy," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," said Foxy, "it's weird though. I feel strange when I look at that strange animatronic there."

"Me too," said Bonnie.

Foxy looked at him confused. Bonnie gestured to the other girl sitting on the stage. Foxy slapped his face. Bonnie looked at him again confused.

"Bon," he said, "they're pretty hot but they still replaced us but I can't bring myself to hurt that animatronic there."

"Yeah I feel the same way," said Bonnie, "we need to figure out what's going on with us and then deal with them. "

"Right," said Foxy, "come on let's get the lovebirds and see how much of this place has changed."

"Right."

They turned to Freddy and Chica. Foxy tapped Freddy's shoulder. Freddy looked at him. Foxy gestured to a room at the end of the hall. Freddy nodded and turned to Chica. Chica nodded and they walked into the room. Feeling weak Bonnie sat down onto the floor in the corner of the room. They all stood around him. Bonnie waved to them to start talking while he rested. They looked down at him before they started talking.

"What should we do," Chica asked.

"We need to know more about this," said Freddy, "I don't think that we were just dropped on prose."

"We might have been," said Foxy, "look what happened to Gold and Spring."

"Foxy, you know what happened that day," said Chica, "this is different."

"Right, right, I forgot," said Foxy.

Chica knew that he was just being annoying as usual. She slapped herself in the face. Freddy looked down at Bonnie. He kept quiet the whole time.

"We had to be replaced for a reason," said Freddy.

"That's doesn't explain why we look like this," said Foxy, "hey Bon back him up here."

Bonnie tried to speak but for some reason he couldn't. They all gasped when he didn't speak. Bonnie tried to speak again but nothing happened.

"What's wrong with Bonnie," Chica gasped.

Freddy knelt down and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. Foxy couldn't believe what was happening to his best friend. Freddy looked up at them and sighed sadly.

"I can't tell but I think something happened with his voice box," he said, "I don't know how but it just stopped working."

"That's terrible," Chica cried.

Bonnie looked up at them. Foxy punched the wall. His best friend couldn't talk now. Freddy stood up and sighed sadly.

"Bon, no," said Foxy, "this can't be happening."

Bonnie looked down sadly. He couldn't even tell them what was on his mind now. He had been feeling weak since he but never would he guess that his voice box would stop working. Bonnie gestured to the doorway. They turned around to see Gold standing there.

"Gold," they cried.

"Are you all alright," Gold asked.

"Yeah, we're okay but Bonnie can't talk," said Freddy.

Gold flowed toward Bonnie. Bonnie looked up at him. Gold knelt down to take a better look at him. Bonnie sat there letting him. Gold sighed sadly and stood up.

"His voice box is damaged," he said, "I don't know how but it was nearly destroyed."

Bonnie looked down sadly again. The others stood there frozen.

"Can we get him a new voice box," Foxy asked.

"No, I'm sorry," said Gold, "there's no way."

"What about those other animatronics," Chica asked, "could we take one of their voice boxes?"

"Chica we can't do that," said Freddy.

"I can," said Foxy, "I'm about to let my best friend become a mute."

"That must work," said Gold, "the puppet is protecting them though. He betrayed all of you."

"What?!"

"You were replaced and the puppet promised Spring and I that he would protect you all but now look what happened."

"The puppet betrayed us,' Freddy cried.

"He'll pay for this," said Foxy.

"No the puppet would never do that," said Chica, "he's always been our friend."

"I thought so too Chica," said Gold, "But I saw them take you all away and he did nothing to stop them. They used your parts to create your replaces and he still didn't do anything to stop them. He has betrayed our trust."

"So, what do we now," Chica asked.

"We take our revenge," said Gold, "I have a plan. Come here all of you."

#

Toy Chica sat on the stage resting her eyes when BB walked over and made a noise. She looked at him and smiled at him.

"What's up BB," she asked.

"I'm bored," said BB.

"Go play."

"I don't have anyone to play with me. Will you play with me?'

"Okay sure."

She stood up and walked off to play with him. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were sitting at a table nearby. Toy Bonnie just sat there bored out of his mind while Toy Freddy was reading a book. Mangle was sleeping on a table in the far corner. The puppet was doing one of his experiments. Toy Chica and BB played catch in the other side of the room.

Toy Bonnie got up and walked to grab his guitar. He stood there and started playing. The room filled with music but no one cared. It was a nice change to the silence in the room. Toy Freddy yawned and placed his book down. Toy Chica and BB sighed getting bored of their game. Mangle yawned as she woke up from her nap.

The music was cut off by a strange sound followed by music. Toy Freddy looked at Toy Bonnie but he had stopped playing when he heard that noise. The music got louder and louder. It was coming from the hallway. The toys stood up and followed it. They saw the old animatronics from the parts and service room standing there.

"What the….."

"Hello there," said Freddy, "I hope you all enjoyed your time here because now we are taking back what is ours."

"What are they doing here," Mangle asked.

"I don't know," said Toy Freddy.

"I think they want to fight us," said Toy Bonnie.

"That's crazy," said Toy Freddy.

"That damn rabbit is right," said Foxy, "you guys took our places so now we'll end you all."

"Hey back off fox," said Toy Chica, "no one attacks my friends."

She looked over at Bonnie. He stood there not saying anything. He just kept making gestures at them. She realized that he couldn't talk. She felt a pain in her chest. She looked back to the others. Freddy let out a scream and they charged for the toys. Toy Freddy and Freddy were throwing punches while Toy Bonnie leapt into the air at Foxy. Mangle hung down at Chica. Toy Chica leapt up and kicked Bonnie into an empty room.

Bonnie fell onto the floor. Toy Chica ran into the room. Bonnie leapt up to his feet and swung his arm at her. She ducked and knocked him down onto the floor. They ended up staring into each other's eyes. Toy Chica blushed before getting up to her feet. Bonnie got up and cupped her chin. She fell back onto the floor. Bonnie stood over her getting ready to attack but couldn't bring himself to do it.

She looked up at him. He kept trying to attack but his body refused. Toy Chica held up her arms as he swung his arm forward and hit the wall beside her head. She looked at him then at the wall. It was cracking making her realized that he was strong. That turned her on for some reason. Bonnie stood up and stared at her. She got up to her feet. She swung her arm back but she couldn't get an attack in either. This was strange to them both. Why couldn't they attack each other? Bonnie kept throwing punches but they always hit the wall.

She wondered why this was happening. She stared at him feeling her cheeks get warm. Bonnie seemed as confused as she was. They heard a noise from above them. Toy Chica gasped as the ceiling began to crack. She knew that it would fall on top of them at any moment. A large chuck of the ceiling falls off. Bonnie quickly pushed her out of the way. Toy Chica let out a scream as the ceiling fell toward them.

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 5, saved a life

#

The puppet heard the fight going now and popped up from his box. He realized what was going on and flew over. He saw them fighting and teleported between them and pushed them apart. Freddy, Foxy, and Chica went flying toward the parts and service room while the toys fell toward the stage room. The puppet looked around and realized that Toy Chica and Bonnie weren't' amount them. Then a scream caught his attention to a room.

He flowed into the room and saw that the ceiling was on the floor. Toy Chica sat there against the wall looking at the rubble in front of her. The puppet flowed toward her but stopped when he saw Bonnie lying underneath the rubble. He realized that Bonnie had saved her life. Toy Chica sat there confused. The puppet flowed there and held up his hands. The rubble came flying off of Bonnie's body. His body was in half now.

"Oh no," Toy Chica cried, "Is he okay?"

"Stay here with him," said the puppet.

He teleported back to where the others were and send Freddy, Foxy and Chica back to the parts and service room and locked the door. The toys looked at him.

"Are you all alright," he asked.

"What happened to them," Toy Freddy asked.

"I've locked them away for now," said the puppet, "never mind that now. I need your help."

"Where's Toy Chica," Mangle asked.

They entered the room and saw that the ceiling had fallen to the floor. Toy Chica sat there beside Bonnie's body. The puppet flowed toward them again.

"Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, I need your help," he said, "Toy Chica and Mangle please wait outside while I repair him."

#

Toy Chica sat there with Mangle outside of the room. She couldn't get what just happened out of her head. Why did he save her? Weren't they enemies?

"Are you okay," Mangle asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but there's something on my mind though."

"What is it?'

"He saved my life."

"Huh?!"

"I'm serious, he did, I don't know why but I feel happy that he cared about me enough to push me out of the way but I wish that he didn't."

"That is strange," said Mangle.

They heard the door open and the puppet stepped out. They turned to him. He turned to them and nodded.

"How is he," Toy Chica asked.

"He'll be fine but I don't think that he'll be able to again," said the puppet, "his voice box is completely destroyed now."

"Can I see him?"

Mangle looked at her confused. The boys made their way out of the room. The puppet nodded to Toy Chica. She stood up and walked into the room. The boys looked at Mangle. She struggled at them just as confused as they were. Toy Chica walked into the room. Bonnie lied there on the floor still out cold. She knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand. He didn't move. She looked at him.

"Thank you for saving my life," she said, "but why did you do it?"

#

Toy Chica had spent several days there with Bonnie. They others would come and get her when it was six a.m. but she barely moved from her spot. She felt like she had to stay with him for some reason. She felt like she had to be there when he woke up. She heard movement coming from the side of her where he laid. She looked up to see him sitting up rubbing his head. She gasped feeling relieved that he was awake now.

"Are you okay," she asked.

He looked up at her confused then he looked like he remembered what happened. He gestured to her. She realized that he was asking if she was hurt. She blushed realizing that he was worried about her. She turned away feeling embarrassed.

"I-I'm fine, thanks to you."

He moved a noise making her look at him. He gave her a thumbs-up. She was so glad that he could move again. She wished that she could hear his voice though. He looked around the room to see that the ceiling was still gone. Toy Chica helped him up to his feet. He looked at her and tried to thank her. She blushed as they walked into the stage room.

"Puppet," she called.

The puppet popped up from his box and nodded to them. They stopped in front of him. The puppet held out his hand to Bonnie.

"I know you are confused Bonnie," he said, "But let me fix your voice box, I've managed to copy it for you."

"You mean he'll be able to talk again," Toy Chica asked.

The puppet nodded and led them into a back room. He gestured for Toy Chica to place him onto the table. She helped him walk over to the table. The puppet flowed him.

"I would need to check his circuits, so please wait outside.'

"Why can't I help?"

"Just don't argue with me please."

Toy Chica sighed and turned to Bonnie. He sat there moving his arm up and down trying to get the feeling back. She walked out of the room. She walked into kid cove. Mangle was hanging upside down like a bat. She saw Toy Chica enter the room which was a surprise since she was usually with Bonnie these past few days.

"Hey Toy Chica what's up," she said, "I thought you were with Bonnie?"

"He's awake," said Toy Chica, "the puppet is checking him now."

"Oh," said Mangle, "do you have any idea on why he saved you?"

"No idea," she replied.

She sat down onto the floor. Mangle climbed down to join her. They sat there and talked until the puppet came into the room. They looked up at him.

"How is he?"

"I've managed to put the voice box inside of him and he seems fine for now. he needs to rest a little while."

"Oh thank god," she said.

"Go to him," said Mangle.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I will."

#

Toy Chica got to the room where Bonnie was. She saw him sitting up moving his arm up and down again. He looked to the wall thinking about something.

"Why would he repair me if he betrayed us," he said.

His voice was like music to her ears. She stepped into the room. Bonnie looked up and saw her standing there. She waved to him and he nodded to her.

"I see that your voice box is working," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "it's nice to able to talk again."

"The puppet did a great job. Can I ask you something?"

"Why did I save you?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know, I just acted."

"Oh, I see well thanks for saving me then."

"It was nothing."

"I'm Toy Chica by the way."

"Bonnie."

She rubbed the back of her head. He was really cute even without a face. Bonnie took a deep breath and stood up. He nearly fell over but she held out an arm to catch him.

"Thanks," he said.

"You should rest for a bit," she said, "you did get crashed by the ceiling."

"Hey I've been through worse."

"I bet."

"Why did you and your friends attack us in the first place?"

"We were sure that the puppet betrayed us but now I'm so sure about that."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, he repaired me and I guess I've been this…."

"What?"

"Never mind, where are my friends anyway."

"The puppet sent them back to the parts and service room. He had to lock them up so he could focus on repairing you."

"Oh, he did, huh?"

Bonnie slowly got to his knees. Toy Chica helped him sit down against the wall. She sat down beside him. He leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

"I should be there with them," he said, "they're probably worried about me by now."

"But you shouldn't move."

"I'll just ask the puppet to send me there."

She grabbed his hand but pulled away quickly when she felt a spark. She turned her head to the side blushing. Bonnie was blushing too when he felt the spark too.

"I am feeling a bit tired."

She slowly went to stand up. She wanted to let him sleep.

"I'll go."

Bonnie reached up and grabbed her wrist. She looked at him confused.

"You don't' have to go," he said, "I feel better with you here."

She blushed. She sat back down beside him. Bonnie leaned his head onto her shoulder. She kept blushing as he fell asleep. She began to feel tired too. She leaned her head against his and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep too. As they slept Gold stood in the doorway looking at them. He made a fist.

"That woman has seduced Bonnie," he said, "I will get him back."

He disappeared from the room. The puppet flowed into the room and smiled. Mangle popped down from the ceiling and smiled.

Protect 6, becoming a master

#

Bonnie found the puppet talking with BB. He had been able to walk around without help for a while now. During his recovery Toy Chica never once left his side. He was grateful to her. He had to remind himself to tell the others that they weren't so bad. BB walked away to join Toy Bonnie in taking down the night guard. Bonnie walked over to the puppet. The puppet turned around to see him standing there.

"Ah, Bonnie," he said, "I see that you can move on your own now."

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "I've been meaning to ask you something. Why didn't you stop them from replacing us?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that question," said the puppet, "I wanted to stop them but then an idea came to me."

"And what's that?"

"Gold and Spring were filled with joy when they were acting as your mentors, so why not give you all that same experience as well."

"That doesn't make any sense to me," said Bonnie, "you wanted to give us our own students?"

"Well, yes, I believe that it would help you all grow."

Bonnie scratched his head in confusion. The puppet sighed and shook his head. Bonnie still didn't get it.

"Just trust me on this Bonnie," he said, "I want to give you the same joy that Gold and Spring had when they watched you all grow up and took their place. You've already created a bond with Toy Chica, so why not become their teacher."

"But would the toys be willing to go along with that?"

"They've gotten use to you around here. I'm sure they won't mind learning a thing or two from you."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Good, now let me call the toys and tell them the good news."

The puppet let out a scream. The toys came into the room surrounding his box. Bonnie looked at them. They all waved to him and he waved back. His eyes landed onto Toy Chica; who smiled at him. She was so beautiful. Bonnie blushed but tried to shake it off.

"I have good news," said the puppet, "Bonnie has decided to become your mentor."

"What," said the toys.

"Yes, he will teach you things that I can't. "

"Like what," Toy Freddy asked.

"Well, how about getting the night guard for one," said Bonnie, "you each should have your own able so I could help you find them and use them to help you."

"That's sounds like a good idea to me," said Toy Chica.

"Well, I guess so," said Mangle, "we could use some help around here."

"I'm gamed," said BB, "it'll be fun."

"Yeah that sounds cool," said Toy Bonnie.

"Okay fine, I'm in," said Toy Freddy.

"Good to hear it," said the puppet, "Bonnie, I'll leave them to you, good luck."

#

Bonnie had spent several days training the toys. They learned pretty quickly. He became to see what the puppet meant by what Gold and Spring felt about pride. He walked into the room to see Toy Bonnie standing there practicing a song that he learned from Bonnie. He waved at him and Bonnie waved back. He walked toward him.

"Hey bro," said Toy Bonnie.

"Hey TB," said Bonnie, "how's that song coming along?"

"Great, I'm pretty much gotten it down. "

"Really, let's hear it."

"Okay here it goes."

A scream went off in Toy Bonnie's ear. He fell onto the floor face first. Mangle was hanging there giggling.

"Nice work Mangle," said Bonnie, "you're getting really good on sneaking around."

"Thanks," said Mangle.

Toy Bonnie groaned rubbing his head. He glared at Mangle annoyed.

"What's the big idea Mangle," he said.

"Sorry couldn't help it," said Mangle.

Bonnie gave them both the thumbs-up before walking off. Toy Freddy was working on sneaking when he fell flat onto his face.

"Keep working on that," said Bonnie walking by.

"Okay," Toy Freddy groaned.

BB clawed through underneath the tables and popped up scaring Toy Freddy. Bonnie gave him a thumbs-up. BB laughed proudly. Bonnie came his way into an empty room and looked around. He scratched the back of his head.

"Where's Toy Chica," he said.

A loud scream roared into his ear. Bonnie let out a cry before turning around to see Toy Chica standing there smiling at him.

"Did I scar you," she asked giggling.

"Yeah ya did," said Bonnie, "nice work."

"Thanks," she said.

Bonnie grabbed her hand. He had been spending a lot time with Toy Chica the most. The others started calling her the "teacher's pet", well the boys did anyways. Mangle said that she was his secret lover that always made her blush. They sat down onto the floor together. she leaned her head against his shoulder. He smiled well if he could smile.

"How's the night guard hunt go last night," he asked.

"It was fine," she replied, "Mangle got him pretty good too."

"Good to hear it."

"The boys kept tripping over their own feet."

"Sounds like them."

"Hey Bonnie."

"Yeah?"

"Would this all help us?"

"It should."

She grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand. The puppet came into the room. He made a noise to get their attention.

"You shouldn't be showing favoritism Bonnie," he said.

"Yeah sorry," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica got up and left the room. The puppet stood in front of him. The puppet had to keep reminding him that he was a mentor now and he should spend the same amount of time with each of his students. Bonnie couldn't help it; he enjoyed spending time Toy Chica the most. The others didn't really seem to care though.

"I know you like her but please try showing some reassert."

"Right sorry puppet, I'll try to remember that."

The puppet sighed and shook his head. Bonnie was still learning on being a mentor himself, so he didn't really except perfection. The puppet left the room. Bonnie stood up and walked out of the room. Toy Chica was standing there outside of the room.

"He didn't chew you out too bad did he," she asked.

"No, don't worry about it," he replied, "come on let's go find the others."

She nodded and they went into the stage room. The others were playing a game when they walked inside. Bonnie made a sound to get their attention. They all turned around to face him. Toy Chica stood there beside him smiling at him.

"Come on gang," said Bonnie, "let's go give the night guard a scare."

They all nodded. They headed to the office. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie went into the rooms where the vents were. Mangle claws onto the ceiling. BB bounced into the room. Toy Freddy walked toward the office. Bonnie stood there watching them. The guard looked up to see BB standing there. He grabbed the Freddy head on his desk and put it on. He tried to use his flashlight but BB had taken out his batteries.

Toy Freddy stood there in the hall while Mangle crept into the room. Toy Bonnie popped his head from the vent. Toy Chica came out from the other vent. The guard kept the mask on hoping that they would leave. Toy Freddy walked into the room. The mask ended up falling off as the guard began to panic. He went for the mask but Bonnie crashed his fingers making him scream out in pain. Toy Chica launched into the air attacking the guard.

The guard cried out in fear as he fell onto the floor. Bonnie gave them all a thumbs-up. They all stood there smiling at him. They walked back to the stage room. Bonnie decided to hang back a bit. He looked at the parts and service room where his friends were locked up in. He looked down sadly. Toy Chica noticed this and walked toward him.

"Bonnie," she said.

Bonnie looked up at her. She walked over and grabbed his hand like she always did when he was depressed.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, "I was just thinking."

"About your friends again," she asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry I'm sure that they'll come around."

"Yeah, you're right let's go."

She smiled at him. They walked after the others to the stage room. Bonnie looked back to the hall that led to the parts and service room. He hoped that his friends would come around soon. He wanted to show them how well he did as a mentor.

#

Freddy sat there while Foxy kept banning on the door. Chica sat beside Freddy. Foxy swore under his breath. He kicked the door in anger.

"I'll tear them apart," he cursed.

"What could have they done to Bonnie," said Chica, "I can't image the terrible things they're doing to him right now."

"It's alright Chica," said Freddy, "Bonnie is tough."

"Yeah Bon will be fine," said Foxy, "my best pal wouldn't let those weaklings beat him."

"I know that you two are right but still if he's alive why haven't he come for us by now?"

"Who knows Chica," said Freddy, "who knows."

Gold had teleported into the room making Foxy jump back in surprise. They called out his name when they saw him standing there.

"Are you all alright," Gold asked.

"Yeah we're fine," said Freddy, "do you know what happened to Bonnie?"

"He has been seduced by one of them."

"What, no way Bon would never do that!"

Gold held up a photo of Bonnie and Toy Chica sitting together in a dark room. He dropped it at their feet. Chica gasped while Foxy swore under his breath. Freddy held his head in shock. Gold nodded to them all.

"Foxy," he said, "I will unlock the door and you will take care of her."

"Right," said Foxy, "that bitch will pay."

"Good now let's go."

"Wait," said Freddy, "what about Chica and I?"

Gold turned to them. Foxy stood there looking him. Gold shook his head at them.

"You two stay here," he said, "I'll come for you when I need you."

"Okay," said Freddy, "we'll wait here."

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 7, Foxy returns

#

Bonnie walked into the room where the plush dolls were kept. He had been working up the courage to talk to Toy Chica about his feelings. He was ready now. He looked through until he found the doll he was looking for. He picked it up and walked out of the room. He saw Toy Chica sitting on the stage talking with Mangle.

"I can do this," he whispered.

He walked toward them. The girls laughed as they talked. He made a noise to get them to look. They waved to him and he waved back.

"Hey Toy Chica," he said, "can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"I'm out," said Mangle.

She left the room. Bonnie sat down beside her. Toy Chica looked at him confused. He took a deep breath. This was his chance.

"What's up," she asked.

"We've gotten to know each other these past few days now and I've been wanting to aks you something very important."

"What is it?"

"Toy Chica, you were the first one to accept me into the group even though I tried to kill you. You've always been there when I need someone so I would be honor if you would be…"

He held out the plush. She covered her mouth as she gasped. He stared at her before speaking again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and hugged him. Bonnie wrapped his arm around her. She pulled away and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Yes," she said, "I would love to be your girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed. The world around them began to fade just leaving the two of them alone. They held each other in their arms as they kissed. Mangle popped out and smiled at them. It took them a while. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy came into the room and saw this. They looked at each other smiling. BB and the puppet came in.

The puppet shook his head at them while BB clapped his hands happily. They pulled away and heard the others clapping their hand together. They looked to see them standing there. they blushed and sat there.

"About time you two," said Mangle.

"You could've done that sooner," said Toy Bonnie.

"I'm glad that you two finally are together," said Toy Freddy, "but could've been faster."

"Yay," said BB.

"Honestly Bonnie," said the puppet, "you couldn't help yourself, could you?"

They just smiled at their friends. They stood up with Toy Chica holding his arm. The others surrounded them and started to congas them. They talked to the others. Mangle saw the plush and said that it was cute. Toy Chica smiled up at her new boyfriend. He looked down at her. They kissed again.

#

Foxy watched as Toy Chica made her way down the hall leading to the office. He growled before following behind her. She had stopped to remove her face but Foxy grabbed her before she could. He dragged her into an empty room and threw her to the floor. She looked up at him. Foxy let out a scream before attacking her.

Toy Chica jumped to the side avoiding his attack. She swung her foot to the side hitting his chin. Foxy fell onto the floor hard. He growled as he got up and swung his hook at her. Toy Chica shielded her face with her arms. Foxy screamed again as his hook torn through her arm. She cried out in pain. Foxy pulled out his hook removing her arm from its socket in the process. Toy Chica held her wound as he walked toward her.

"Where is he," he snarled, "Where's my best friend!"

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"Bonnie, where is he," Foxy snarled, "what have you done to him?!"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me bitch!"

"Bonnie is fine, he's okay."

"Stop lying!"

He went at her. Toy Chica held up her leg kicking him in the chin. He fell forward face first onto the floor. Toy Chica got up and ran off. Foxy growled and ran after her. Toy Chica ran to the stage room but Foxy knocked her down again. He rolled her over with his hook. He held up his arm and swung his hook down for her face. She rolled to the side.

Foxy growled and went for her again. She kept rolling from side to side avoiding his blows. Foxy ended up standing onto her chest. She cried out as his hook pierced through her shoulder. A fist shot through into the air hitting Foxy in the face. He went flying back into a wall. Toy Chica looked up to see Bonnie standing there over her.

"Bonnie," she gasped.

Foxy got up and rubbed his head. His eyes widened when he saw Bonnie kneeling down at her side. Toy Chica reached up and touched his chin. They kissed softly. Foxy got to his feet and walked toward them.

"Bon," he said softly.

Bonnie looked up at him with rage in his eyes. He got up and punched him in the face. Foxy fell onto the floor. Bonnie walked toward him.

"What's wrong with you Foxy," he hissed, "what makes you think it's okay to attack my girlfriend."

"GIRLFRIEND?!"

"That's right," said Bonnie, "Toy Chica is my girlfriend and you, my best friend hurt her! I don't care how you got out but never laid a hand on her again Foxy!"

"Are you out of your mind," Foxy shouted, "That bitch seduced you."

"You're wrong Foxy," Bonnie shouted, "I love her!"

"Bonnie, don't," said Toy Chica, "don't fight him because of me."

Bonnie looked at her then walked over and helped her up to her feet. Foxy stood there shaking with rage. He went to attack again but Mangle came swinging downwards biting his arm. Foxy cried out in pain and saw Mangle. His body began to react to her. Mangle held on tight. Bonnie called to her to get off of him.

"That's enough Mangle," he called, "I'll deal with him myself.'

The puppet and the boys appeared. The puppet flowed toward Foxy and made ropes tie him up. Foxy cried out as they wrapped around him. Mangle had let go of him at this point. Bonnie held Toy Chica in his arms protectively. The puppet turned to them.

"I'll tend to Toy Chica," he said, "Bonnie, take Foxy to an empty room in the far wing. We'll deal with him later."

#

Toy Chica moved her arm up and down. Bonnie stood there beside her. She smiled at him. Bonnie was relieved that she was alright. He touched her shoulder. She placed a kiss on the side of his head assuring him that she was fine.

"There," said the puppet, "try to relax for a few days."

"Okay," said Toy Chica.

"I'm glad that you are okay," said Bonnie, "I'm sorry that Foxy hurt you."

"Don't be," she said, "I'll be fine."

"Bonnie," said the puppet, "let's go deal with Foxy."

"Right."

"I'll come too," said Toy Chica.

"You should rest," said Bonnie.

"No, I'm fine, I want to come," she said.

"That's fine," said the puppet, "let's go you two."

They walked into the room where Foxy was tied up. Bonnie removed the gag on his mouth. Foxy gasped for air. Mangle; who had been guarding him left so they could talk. Foxy glared at the puppet. The puppet knew that Foxy wasn't too glad to see him.

"It's so good to see you Foxy," said the puppet.

"Save it," Foxy snarled, "Bon, what is going on here? Why are you with them? They've replaced us and took everything from us."

"Calm down Foxy," said Bonnie, "I'll tell you everything but you need to calm down first."

"No, not while those damn toys are still alive!"

Toy Chica stood there leaning against the wall watching them. Bonnie sighed and looked over at her. She looked at him.

"Angel," he said, "could you please wait outside?"

Toy Chica walked over and kissed him. The puppet stood there watching them. Foxy growled at her. She pulled back and walked out of the room. Bonnie turned to Foxy. Foxy stared at him. Bonnie explained everything to Foxy. How he ended up saving Toy Chica's life and how he became the toys' mentor and becoming Toy Chica's boyfriend.

Foxy just stared at him. The puppet leaned against the wall watching them. He knew that Bonnie could get Foxy to see the truth.

"Gold was mistaken," said Bonnie, "the puppet only wanted to give us what they had. He wanted us to grow like they did. I've been teaching the toys everything we learned from Gold and Spring."

"How can I believe that," Foxy asked.

"Look at me," said Bonnie, "I was crashed underneath rubble and the puppet repaired me. if he really betrayed us then he wouldn't repair me like that."

Foxy sighed. Bonnie was always the most logical one in the group. The puppet watched them carefully.

"Fine, I believe you," he said, "can you untie me?'

Bonnie turned to the puppet. The puppet nodded and he untied Foxy. Foxy stood up and looked at the puppet.

"I'm sorry I've misjudged you puppet," said Foxy.

"It's understandable but right now we must tell the toys."

The puppet made a noise and the toys came into the room. Mangle and Toy Chica saw that Foxy was free. Toy Chica got ready to fight while Mangle got ready to attack. Bonnie walked over and held up his hand. They looked at him confused.

"Foxy is on our side now," said the puppet, "he won't cause any of us harm."

"So, now there are two mentors," said Toy Bonnie, "my head hurts now."

"Relax T B," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica walked over and grabbed his arm. She glanced over at Foxy cautiously. Foxy knew that would take some getting used to.

"Now we must think of a plan to make the others understand as well," said the puppet.

"Don't worry," said Foxy, "if we can get Freddy to understand then Chica would follow behind him."

"That's a bit much bud," said Bonnie.

"Hey it's true."

#

"Sorry about your arm," said Foxy to Toy Chica.

She looked at him. She and Bonnie were sitting on the stage together. She was sitting in his lap curled up to his chest.

"It's okay," she replied, "the puppet is really good with repairs."

"Yeah, I know," said Foxy.

"Hey Mangle," said Bonnie, "you can come down now."

Mangle came down from the ceiling. Foxy looked at her shocked to see her there.

"How did you know that I was there," Mangle asked.

"I saw you," said Bonnie.

"Hi there," said Foxy.

"Hi," said Mangle blushing.

Toy Chica smiled at her best friend. Mangle looked at him.

"Um, sorry I bit you," said Mangle.

"Hey you were just protecting your friend," said Foxy, "I get that."

"Really?'

"Yep, do ya know how times I had to save Bon's butt?'

"Hey I ended up saving you," said Bonnie.

The girls giggled. It was nice to see this side to Bonnie. Toy Chica just smiled at them. Foxy lightly punched Bonnie in the shoulder. Bonnie lightly punched him back in the face. The girls couldn't help but smile. Foxy sat down onto the stage and he and Bonnie were talking. Toy Chica closed her eyes feeling comfortable right now.

#

Foxy stood in kid cove with Mangle on the ceiling above him. Bonnie had told her that Foxy use to be live in there before her.

"Boy this place brings back memories," said Foxy.

"Bonnie, told me that you use to live here," said Mangle.

"Yeah I did."

"Well, if you want, you could stay here if you want."

"You wouldn't mind?'

"Nope, this place does get really lonely sometimes."

"I would be happy to, thanks Mangle."

"N-no problem."

"Can I ask you something?'

"What?"

"What happened to you? Why are you like that?"

Mangle turned to a drawing of a child pulling her apart. Foxy realized and felt really bad for asking her that.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine," said Mangle, "thanks to Bonnie, I can use this to my advance."

"That sounds like Bon."

They laughed then stared into each other's eyes. They leaned forward and kissed. They quickly pulled away realizing what they were doing. They blushed and laughed nervously. They stared at each other again and kissed again. Bonnie and Toy Chica watched from the entrance holding hands and smiling. They kissed themselves.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 8, captive

#

Bonnie sat in the room where he saved Toy Chica's life. He had been staying in that room since he decided to join the puppet and the others. The room only had one light source and that was the hole in the ceiling. Toy Chica peered around the corner. She smiled when she saw him sitting there. This room had become their own little get away from the world and everything that was happening around them.

"Bonnie," she called.

"Oh hey angel," he said, "you came here for some private time?"

She nodded and walked toward him. She sat down beside him. He leaned his head onto her shoulder. She placed her head on his. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They stayed like that for a while. It had been a few weeks since Foxy had decided to join them. Bonnie and Toy Chica had spent a lot of time together while Mangle and Foxy became closer to the point where they became a couple too.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss your life before all this?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I didn't have you back then."

She blushed. He knew what to say to make her melt. They kissed. They pulled away and he grabbed his guitar that she had given him back a few days ago and started playing a song. She smiled and closed her eyes. She loved listening to him play. She closed her eyes smiling. Bonnie stopped playing and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

Bonnie had fallen asleep. She smiled and kissed him before getting up to her feet. She walked to the door and looked back at him smiling.

"Sleep well," she said, "my bunny."

She walked out of the room. She saw Mangle and Foxy were sitting on the stage talking. She walked past them and into the hall leading to the office. She got to the entrance when someone grabbed her by the shoulders. She cried out as she was dragged into a dark room. She fell onto the floor. She looked up to see Freddy, Chica and Gold standing there. She knew this wasn't good. Gold glared down at her.

"Good job Chica," he said.

"What now," Freddy asked.

"We make the puppet hand over Foxy and Bonnie," said Gold, "then we escape this place."

"You can't leave this place," Toy Chica cried.

"Quiet you," said Gold, "we will leave this place after the puppet pays for what he has done."

"Freddy, you and I will pay the puppet a visit," said Gold, "Chica you stay with her."

"Right," said Chica.

Freddy and Gold left the room. Toy Chica looked up at Chica. She stood there over her. Toy Chica knew that she had to get away and warn the puppet about what's going on. She quickly swung her foot underneath Chica's feet. Chica cried out falling to the floor. Toy Chica got up and ran for the door. Chica tackled her to the floor.

"You can't escape," said Chica.

"Let me go," Toy Chica cried, "you are wrong about the puppet."

"That's a lie."

"No, it's true; he repaired Bonnie after he saved me."

"Why would Bonnie save you?"

"Please Chica, I'm telling you the truth."

"Shut up, you'll suffer for your lies!"

#

Bonnie woke up to see that Toy Chica was gone. He got up and made his way to the stage room. He saw Foxy and Mangle talking on the stage.

"Hey Foxy, Mangle," he said.

"Hey Bon," said Foxy.

"Hi Bonnie," said Mangle.

"Have either of you seen Toy Chica anywhere?"

"No," said Foxy.

"Sorry we haven't," said Mangle.

"Okay thanks."

They heard a loud scream that both Foxy and Bonnie recognized. They ran to the end of the hall. The others were there. Bonnie saw Freddy and Gold standing there. The puppet flowed toward them. Foxy stood in front of Mangle.

"Gold," said the puppet, "what is the meaning of this."

"We've come for our friends," said Gold, "you will hand them over or Toy Chica will die."

"WHAT?!" Bonnie cried.

"Gold you fool," said the puppet, "you will not harm her."

"Why not?"

"Where is she," said Bonnie shaking in rage.

"Bonnie," said Freddy.

"WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

Freddy nearly fell back when he heard that. Bonnie had a girlfriend and it was that girl they had locked up with Chica. Gold stared at him.

"I'll make you talk Gold," said Bonnie, "tell me where she is right now!"

"Chica bring out the prisoner," Gold called.

Chica came out pushing Toy Chica forward. The others stood there in shock. Bonnie growled under his breath.

"Stop this please," said the puppet, "the toys have nothing to do with this. This is between us six."

"Exactly my point," said Gold, "give up puppet and we'll let her go."

The puppet sighed and looked at the toys then to Foxy and Bonnie. They looked at him.

"Foxy, Bonnie," he said, "let's give ourselves up."

"What, you can't," said Toy Bonnie.

"We have to," said Foxy, "We got to keep you guys safe."

"Foxy, don't go," said Mangle.

"I have to princess," said Foxy, "I'll always love you.'

They kissed. The puppet held up his arms to show that he was giving up. Bonnie sighed and walked toward them. Foxy followed behind them. Chica let go of Toy Chica. Toy Chica ran to Bonnie. She placed her hands onto his chest.

"Bonnie, don't go please," she said.

"I'm sorry angel," he said, "but I can't afford you or the other toys to get hurt."

She hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arm around her. They kissed one last time.

"I love you angel," he said.

"I love you too my bunny," she replied.

They pulled away and Bonnie joined the others. Gold nodded to him and Foxy. He grabbed the puppet by the throat and held him up into the air.

"Now it's time to end this," he said.

Freddy hit Gold in the pleasure point knocking him out. The puppet fell onto the floor. They all looked at him in shock.

"What," said Freddy, "I saw how those girls felt about you boys so I've realized that this was a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah," said Chica, "Toy Chica told me everything and Bonnie don't be stupid again."

She slapped him across the face with her wires. Bonnie held his head.

"Right, got it Chica," he said.

Mangle ran to Foxy; who kissed her. Toy Chica ran to Bonnie. Bonnie pulled her to his chest. They kissed. The others cheered happily. The puppet stood there looking at Gold. He reached down and touched his head.

"What are you doing puppet," Toy Freddy asked.

"I'm showing Gold what my plans were," he replied, "I know that he'll be fine with it now."

"Hey," said Foxy, "something has been bothering me."

"Yeah," Freddy replied, "where's Spring?"

"Spring is a phantom," said the puppet, "he's not dead but he can't return to his body ever."

"Oh no," Chica cried.

"We can't help him?"

"I'm afraid not."

Mangle placed her head onto Foxy's shoulder to comfort him. Toy Chica held onto Bonnie tightly to comfort him. Freddy and Chica held each other.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 9, a second chance

#

The bit of 87 shook the whole restaurant chain to it core. The toys were removed and now a few years later. The repair man began to fix up the animatronics. He replaced their parts with brand new ones. He walked off once he was finished and headed home for the night. The night guard walked by the stage heading to the office. Freddy woke up a few minutes later to find himself on a stage. He looked down and saw that he was different.

He looked over to see that Bonnie and Chica were different too. They woke up and looked around the room. They were shocked like him to see that they were different.

"Bonnie, Chica," said Freddy.

"Where are we," Bonnie asked.

"Why do we look different," Chica asked.

"I guess they brought us to this new place which means we're back."

"What about the toys," Chica asked, "we just got to know them Freddy."

"Yeah, you're right Chica," said Freddy.

Bonnie had realized that the toys weren't there. He couldn't see Toy Chica again. He remembered everything that they did together. He wished that she was here now. They heard a scream that they recognized. Foxy came running out of pirate cove.

"Foxy," said Freddy.

"What's going on," said Foxy, "where's Mangle?"

"We don't know," said Chica.

"What they can't lose them! My princess!"

Bonnie looked down sadly. They heard the door opened and the puppet and Gold came out of the room. They gasped when they saw them together.

"I would like to apologize again puppet," said Gold.

"Never mind that," said the puppet, "we have work to do."

"Right."

"Gold, puppet," said Freddy, "you two are friends again?"

"Yes," said Gold.

"What happened to the toys?" Chica asked.

"There was an incent," said the puppet, "Mangle bit someone and they were removed because of it."

"Mangle would never do that," said Foxy.

"So, they're gone," said Bonnie, "I won't see Toy Chica again."

"Not true," said Gold.

"Huh?!"

"The toys can be rebuilt," said the puppet, "they are in the basement in boxes."

"Gold and I will repair them."

"So, I can see Mangle again," Foxy cried.

"Yes, you can."

"Toy Chica," Bonnie whispered.

#

The puppet and Gold had finished making the repairs of the toys. They stood there waiting for the last of the toys to wake up. Toy Chica opened her eyes and saw Gold standing there waving at her. She punched his in the chest him fall back.

"Toy Chica no," said the puppet, "he's on our side now."

"That's okay puppet," said Gold, "I've deserved that. I am sorry that I put you and Bonnie through Toy Chica."

"Where are we," Toy Freddy asked.

"Hey, I'm fully restored," said Mangle.

"Yes," said the puppet, "we are in a different pizzeria now."

"I was for sure that we were goners after what I did," said Mangle sadly.

Toy Chica patted her shoulder. She looked at her and thanked her.

"We managed to repair you all," said Gold, "now let's go there are some people that would be happy to see you all again."

#

Bonnie playing his guitar. It felt good to have two feelings again. Chica was walking into the room with pizza in hand. Freddy was sitting there reading the newspaper. Foxy was cleaning his hook. They were just wasting time to kill time. They heard the door to the parts and service room opened. They looked to see Gold and the puppet come out.

"Sorry we took so long," said Gold.

He stepped aside and the toys came out and yelled surprise. Foxy saw Mangle standing there and ran to her. She saw him and ran to him. They hugged and kissed.

"You look amazing princess," he said.

"Thank you, my strong pirate," said Mangle.

They others toys went over and talked with them. Toy Bonnie was pointing Bonnie's nose making him laugh.

"Bro," he said, "it's gonna be weird to see you with a face now."

"Yeah, I know," said Bonnie.

Toy Chica stood there watching her best friend reunited with her boyfriend. She looked over and saw Bonnie with a face. She thought that he looked so handsome. She liked him with a face better than without a face. He saw her and ran to her.

"Toy Chica," he said hugging her.

She smiled and hugged him back. She loved feeling his arms around her.

"I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Me too," she said.

They kissed. This was so better than it was before. He was a great with or without a face. They held each other in their arms. The others were talking to each other.

#

BB walked around the pizzeria while Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking. The puppet and Gold were in the parts and service room working on something. Foxy and Mangle were sitting in pirate cove together. Freddy and Chica were talking. Bonnie was playing his guitar on the stage. Toy Chica sat there listening to him play.

Everything was peaceful once again. Everyone was happy that things were different than it had been. Bonnie began to sing. Toy Chica smiled as he sang. The others turned to him. Foxy's jaw dropped to the floor. He never heard Bonnie sing before. None of them had heard him sing. He played the guitar while he sang.

The music stopped and he stopped singing. He turned to her. She smiled at him.

"What do you think about that," he asked, "I wrote it for you."

"It was beautiful," she replied, "I loved it."

She kissed his cheek. He smiled at her before kissing her back. They heard a noise that drew their attention. The others stood there staring at Bonnie.

"What the hell Bon," said Foxy, "I've never heard you sing before."

"Me neither," said Freddy.

"Neither have I," said Chica.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that," said Bonnie.

"Well, looks like Bonnie has been hiding a talent from us," said the puppet.

"So, it seems," said Gold.

#

Bonnie sat in the office checking the cameras since they didn't bother to hire a night guard these days. He could see Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie fighting. Gold and the puppet were working in the back room. Foxy and Mangle were in pirate cove. Freddy and Chica were on stage. BB was running around laughing. He didn't see his girlfriend anywhere. He checked the cameras but didn't see her anywhere.

She was probably in the bathroom he thought. A scream came from behind him. He leaned forward barely hitting the desk in front of him. He looked over his shoulder to see Toy Chica standing there giggling. She had her face removed.

"Geez, angel," he said, "I might have to start looking behind me from now on."

She giggled and pulled a chair next to him. She put her face back on. He chuckled. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"You're so cute when you react like that," she said.

"Funny," he said.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just messing around with the tablet. I figured that it would give me something to do, to pass the time."

She leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. He looked at her. She giggled. He placed the tablet down and pulled her toward him. They kissed as she wrapped her arms around him. Freddy walked by and saw this. He made a noise to get their attention. They looked at him. Freddy shook his head at them.

"Not in the office you two," he said.

"Oh come on Freddy," said Bonnie, "it's not like you and Chica don't make out in here."

"We don't," said Freddy, "now move back."

They pulled away from each other. Freddy nodded and walked away. They sat there as he walked away. Bonnie sighed. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"I didn't mean get you in trouble," she said.

"Ah don't worry about it," said Bonnie, "Freddy just being, Freddy."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him and smiled they kissed again. They heard laugher coming from the hall. They looked to see BB standing there laughing. Bonnie reached over and hit the button to close the door. The door come down and BB walked away laughing. Bonnie opened the door before he drained more power. They started kissing again. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

#

Foxy and Mangle were in pirate cove leaning against each other. They kissed and Foxy pulled out plush doll. She gasped and kissed him again. They heard BB laughing. They looked to see him standing there laughing at them. Foxy kicked him out of the cove.

"Geez kid," he said.

"Oh, he's just being BB," said Mangle.

They kissed again and heard Freddy making a noise. They looked to see him standing there. Foxy and Mangle waved to him.

"Have you two seen my mike anywhere," he asked.

"No sorry Freddy," said Mangle.

"Haven't seen it," said Foxy.

"Oh okay," said Freddy, "thanks anyways."

"No problem Freddy," said Foxy.

#

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were having an arm wrestling match. Toy Bonnie was about to pin Toy Freddy when BB came from behind him and startled him. He fell onto the floor. Toy Freddy looked at him. Toy Bonnie looked at BB and gestured for him to go away. BB just kept laughing. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy screamed at him making he ran off. They groaned and got up leaving the room.

#

Chica was walking into the stage room with a pizza in hand. She jumped when she heard BB suddenly laughing behind her. She dropped her pizza to the floor. She turned to look at him. BB stood there looking a little scared. He took off running away. Chica sighed and went to get a broom to clean up the mess.

#

BB popped his head into the parts and service room and started laughing making the puppet drop what he had in his hand. The tool fell to the floor. He and Gold looked at BB. BB ran off as fast as his legs could carry him. Freddy saw BB running around trying to hang out with the others he felt bad for the boy. He got an idea and went inside the room to talk with Gold and the puppet about his plan.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 10, Bonnie goes missing

#

Freddy called to the others. They came running when he called. He gestured to the back room where a girl version of BB came out. BB's face lit up when he saw her. The two greeted each other before they started laughing. The others groaned and glared at Freddy annoyed. Freddy looked at them confused.

"Now there's two of them," Toy Freddy groaned, "one was bad enough."

"Sorry," said Freddy, "but he just needs someone to play with him."

"Let's go Mangle," said Foxy.

They all walked away leaving Freddy there with the two kids. Freddy sighed and walked off. BB and the new girl were hitting it off.

#

Bonnie and Toy Chica were sitting on the stage in an embrace. They kissed and pulled out a present for her. She smiled and kissed him. They heard a sound and looked to see Freddy standing there staring at them.

"Come with me you two," he said.

They followed him to the back room where Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were there. Freddy became explain since the company had finally decided a night guard it was time to make a move. He had homemade map on the table and placed a plush doll on the table. He began to explain his plan to them all.

"Ah, Freddy," said Bonnie, "where's Foxy and Chica, they're usual here for this."

"They're busy," said Freddy.

He noticed that the other two boys had fallen asleep. He screamed to get them to wake up. They woke up quickly. Freddy slapped his face. Toy Chica stood there listening while standing next to Bonnie. Freddy shook his head at them.

"Toy Bonnie," he said, "you go to the left side while Toy Freddy goes to the right. Bonnie, you take the back room and draw his attention. Toy Chica will make her way down the hall once the boys have gotten his attention and then I'll come in and…"

"Um, Freddy," said Toy Chica, "great plan and all but what if it fails?"

"Don't worry;" said Freddy, "we have enough chances to catch him."

Bonnie let out a yawn and Freddy screamed at him. Bonnie looked over at him. Freddy wagged his finger at him.

"Is this boring you, Bonnie," he asked.

"No," said Bonnie, "I get I'm just a little tired is all."

"Okay then," said Freddy, "let's get on with the plan."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy walked out of the room. Freddy followed behind him. Toy Chica kissed Bonnie on the cheek before walking off. Bonnie leaned against the wall in the line of the camera's sight. He looked up at the camera waiting for the light to turn on. The light went on and Bonnie just stood there staring up at the camera. He heard Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy failing to catch him by surprise.

He could hear his girlfriend running down the hall next. He heard the door close shut. He wanted to go out there and join them but he stayed put. He heard Freddy coming down to the other side. The door closed and Bonnie knew that the plan failed. He wasn't surprised though since they usually do. He was about to step out when some strange voice called out from the basement. He looked over his shoulder.

There shouldn't be anyone down there at this time. He walked to the staircase. He walked down the stairs following the voice. He got to a back room where there was a trunk in the middle of the room. He titled his head to the side in confusion.

"What's this," he said.

He reached forward and touched it. The trunk opened and a bright light shined into the room. Bonnie cried out as the light blinded him. He felt himself being pulled into the light. He screamed out hoping that someone would hear him. He got pulled into the trunk by a hand that reached out. He cried out as he fell downwards.

#

Toy Chica stepped into the back room where Bonnie had been. She was hoping that he was still there. She got there and saw that he wasn't there. She looked around and called out his name. She didn't get a response. She walked out of the room and started looking around for him. She walked into the kitchen where Chica was making a pizza.

"Hey Chica," she said.

Chica looked up and waved to her. She waved back and walked toward her.

"What's up," said Chica.

"Have you seen Bonnie," Toy Chica asked, "I thought that he would be in the back room but he's not there."

"No sorry I haven't."

"Okay thanks."

She walked out of the room and continued her search. She walked to pirate cove. She saw Mangle and Foxy sitting there having a moment. She made a noise to get their attention. They looked up at her. Toy Chica waved to them.

"Hey guys," she said, "I'm looking for Bonnie, have you seen him?"

"No sorry," said Mangle.

"Haven't seen him all night," said Foxy.

"Okay then thanks."

She walked off again. She found Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were on the small stage having a staring contest. She rolled her eyes and tapped their shoulders. They looked at her. She waved at them. They waved back.

"Did you guys see Bonnie leave the back room," she asked, "I went back there to get him but he's not there."

They shook their heads. She sighed sadly and walked off again. She walked into the hall leading the office. The guard screamed when he saw her coming and closed the door. She tapped the window and pointed to a poster of Bonnie and then to the guard. The guard realized what she wanted and shook his head. She sighed sadly again and walked away.

#

Toy Chica had asked everyone if they've seen Bonnie but no one had seen him anywhere. She sat down onto the stage. She sat there putting her hands under her chin. He wasn't anywhere to found. Foxy and Mangle walked over to her. Mangle tapped her shoulder. She looked up and waved to them. They waved back.

"Any luck," Foxy asked.

"No, I've searched everywhere," she said, "I couldn't find my boyfriend anywhere."

"Did you try the roof," Foxy asked, "he likes to go up there sometimes."

"No, I haven't, I didn't think about that. I'll go there now. Thanks Foxy."

"Hey let me know when you find him."

"Will do, thanks again."

She got up and walked to the ladder that led to the roof. She climbed up the ladder. She popped up and called out his name but no answer. She sighed sadly as she pulled herself up onto the roof. She began to walk around but didn't see him anywhere. A big purple rabbit shouldn't be so hard to find. She scratched her head confused.

"Bonnie, where are you," she said, "I'm starting to worry."

#

She and Freddy were talking. The others had joined the search for Bonnie. Freddy patted her shoulder. She looked down sadly holding her body.

"We'll find him, Toy Chica," said Freddy, "he couldn't have gone far."

"I'm worried Freddy," she said, "he wouldn't go anywhere without telling anyone."

"I know and I also know that Bonnie can handle himself. He's a fighter remember?"

"I just want him found safety."

"So do I Toy Chica, so do I."

The others came back into the stage room. Freddy looked at them. They all shook their heads. Toy Chica buried her face into her hands. Mangle walked over and wrapped her arms around her for comfort.

"Freddy," said Foxy, "this isn't like Bon. He wouldn't just take off like this and beside he wouldn't leave Toy Chica alone."

"I know Foxy,' said Freddy, "that's what is worrying me."

#

Toy Chica walked into the basement since this was the last place they haven't looked yet. She walked down into a back room. She saw that one of the puppet's trunks was down there and it was opened. She knew that they were dangerous. She gasped realizing that Bonnie could've gone into another world or time.

"Puppet," she called.

The puppet popped out of nowhere when he heard his name being called.

"What is it Toy Chica," he asked.

"One of your trunks have been opened," she said, "I think Bonnie may gotten pulled into it."

The puppet flowed to the trunk and took a closer look. He could see that it had been opened.

"You are right," he said, "It has been opened. I'm sure Bonnie must've heard something coming from it and got trapped inside."

"Can you get him out?"

"I'll have to get Gold," he said, "we'll go in there and get him out."

"I want to come too."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"But…"

"Toy Chica, I know you love Bonnie but please just wait there for me and don't even think about opening that trunk."

He flowed off to find Gold. Toy Chica watched him flow away. She held her body as she began to shake. If Bonnie was trapped in there then she had to do something to save him. She knew that the puppet told not to but she had to save Bonnie. She reached and grabbed the trunk. She opened it and closed her eyes.

"I want to find Bonnie," she whispered.

A light shined from the trunk making her open her eyes. She looked down as it shined. A hand reached out and grabbed her bap. She screamed as it pulled her inside. The light blinded her as she fell downwards.

#

The puppet and Gold came down to the basement. The puppet had told him everything. They both knew how dangerous it would be if they didn't get Bonnie out in time. They got to the room and the puppet realized that Toy Chica gone now.

"I thought you said that Toy Chica was down here," said Gold.

"She was," the puppet replied, "she must've opened it and went inside."

"We got to find her and Bonnie before things get out of hand," said Gold.

"Right, let's go," said the puppet.

He opened the trunk. Gold leapt into the trunk. The puppet jumped into the trunk after him.

#

Toy Chica found herself lying on a bed in a small room. She sat up and held her head. she looked around the room. There were doors on either side of the room. She got up and walked to the door on the left. She opened it and peered out.

"Bonnie," she called.

She heard footsteps running down the hall. A figure appeared around the corner. It ran down the hall toward her. She could make out that it was a rabbit shape. She was hoping that it was Bonnie. The figure came into view revealing that it was a monstrous version of Bonnie. She jumped back in shock. The creature tackled the door opened.

"What are you," she cried.

The creature roared and charged at her. She quickly dived to the side. The creature roared and ran for her again. She ended up hitting the closet door. She heard breathing behind her and looked to see a monstrous version of Foxy glaring at her. The other creature grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up into the air.

She tried to get free. She saw two more monstrous versions of Chica and Freddy came into the room. A monstrous version of Gold came in with another bear that was black. They slowly made their way toward her. She was so scared that she couldn't move. She closed her eyes waiting to die but nothing happened, instead she heard something hit them over the head. She opened her eyes and gasped when she saw him standing there.

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

#

Protect 11, I'll never leave again

#

Bonnie stood there holding a firs exhauster in his hands. The creatures fell onto the floor. The creature holding her dropped her to the floor. Bonnie walked toward her and held her in his arms. She looked up and touched his chin. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back happily. He was here and he was safe.

"Bonnie," she said, "I'm so glad that you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm just glad that I made it in time," said Bonnie.

"What are those things and why do they look like you and the others?"

"I'm not sure but I woke up here. They were chasing me around this place but I've managed to lose them then I saw you popping your head out from the room. I knew that they would find you, so I came."

"I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Yeah me too, come on let's get out of here before they wake up."

He helped her up to her feet. They walked out of the room and down the hall. They walked around the place. She realized that this was a house but there were no people inside. She looked around the place. This was a nice place except for the monsters running around the house. Bonnie led her to another room. They stepped inside and he blocked the door.

"Is where you've been staying," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I've been hiding out here."

He sat down onto the bed in the middle of the room. She sat down beside him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed her hand. She placed her head onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her. They sat there holding each other. They kissed. It was so nice to be alone with him like this. They sat there until they heard a knock on the door. Bonnie and Toy Chica looked at the door. They heard Gold's voice calling out to them.

They removed the objects away and unlocked the door. The puppet and Gold came into the room. Toy Chica sighed with relief.

"So, you are here," said Gold to Bonnie.

"Come on," said the puppet, "we should get out of here before the nightmares find us."

They took their hands and flew up to the ceiling. Toy Chica closed her eyes as a bright light shined in her eyes. She opened her eyes and found that she was now in Bonnie's arms. She smiled at him. He smiled down at her.

"Toy Chica," said the puppet, "I told you not to go but you disobey me."

"I had to," said Toy Chica, "I can't stand by while Bonnie was in danger."

"I hope you learned your lesson Bonnie," said Gold.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "the next time I hear a voice call out I'll come to you two."

"Good," said Gold, "the puppet and I will deal with that trunk property. You two don't tell anyone what you saw here today."

"Right," said Toy Chica, "I'm just glad that Bonnie is back safe and sound."

"Wait a minute Gold," said Bonnie, "what was that place and why were monster versions of you, me and all our friends?"

"That's something, I can't tell you," said Gold.

"Who cares," said Toy Chica grabbing his hand.

"You're back and that's all that matters."

Bonnie blushed rubbing the back of his head while she giggled at the look on his face. The puppet looked at them.

"Come on; let's go show the others that you're safe."

"Sure."

#

Gold placed the trunk down onto the floor and locked the closet door. The puppet leaned against the wall watching him. Gold turned to him.

"What," he said.

"Why didn't you tell Bonnie the truth," the puppet asked, "That was the child's dreams?"

"I don't' want them to relive that moment," said Gold, "I have to relive it every day. I can't let them go through that."

"Gold, I understand that you want to protect them but maybe you should let them in on this."

"I can't."

"Gold, for as long as I've known you, you've never stopped protecting others from the truth. You should really think about this. You can't protect them forever."

"I can try."

"Trust me Gold; it's not healthy to keep everything inside you like this."

#

"Just promise me that you'll never put me through that again," said Toy Chica.

Bonnie smiled at her. He sat down beside her and grabbed her hand. They kissed.

"I would never leave you alone again," he said.

They kissed again. It had been a few hours since they got out from that other world. They haven't told the others what happened though. They had tried to get them to talk but they never did. They sat on the stage together in each other's arms. The others walked by doing their own things. Gold and the puppet haven't come up from the basement yet. Bonnie leaned against the wall while Toy Chica placed her head on his shoulder.

Ever since they got out from that other world they haven't left the other's side not once. Bonnie closed his eyes enjoying the moment between them. Toy Chica just smiled and closed her eyes. They stayed like that for a while. Bonnie heard a voice that made him open his eyes. It was Foxy standing there watching them with a smirk on his face.

"Hey there lovebirds," he said, "Bon, Freddy needs our help with something."

"Sure," said Bonnie, "I'll be right back angel,"

"Okay," said Toy Chica.

They kissed. He stood up and made his way off the stage. Foxy led him to the main entrance. Bonnie saw a package on the door step.

"We got a package for Candy's place by mistake and Freddy wants us to take it over there now."

"Sure."

He picked up the package and followed Foxy to the door. They walked out of the pizzeria and headed down the sidewalk. Candy's burglars and fries was down the road and not far of a walk. They had been there before to fix up an animatronic or two. They got to the front door and Foxy knocked on the door. The door opened and Blink popped his head out.

"Hey Blink," said Bonnie, "we got a package for you guys by mistake."

"Oh thank you," said Blink, "The boss would be pleased to hear it. Why don't you come in?"

"No thanks," said Foxy, "we should get back."

Bonnie handed Blink the package and they headed back to the pizzeria. They got back in time. Bonnie pushed the door opened. Foxy walked to pirate cove while Bonnie saw Toy Chica still sitting on the stage waiting for him. He smiled at her. She smiled back and held out her hand for him. He sat down and wrapped his arm around her.

"What did Freddy want," she asked.

"We had to drop a package at Candy's place," he replied.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

They leaned in and kissed. They moved closer to each other. She rested her head onto his shoulder. He smiled and held her close. She closed her eyes and he did the same.

"I'm surprised that you were still here when I got back," he said.

"You weren't gone long," she said, "and besides I would wait forever for you."

"I know you would angel. I would do the same for you."

They kissed. Freddy walked by and shook his head at them before walking off. Chica walked by with some pizza in hand. She set it down and walked off when Freddy called her over. Bonnie and Toy Chica were busy talking that they didn't notice Toy Freddy sneaking around and scoping up the pizza from the table.

Chica came back and let out a scream. She saw the lovebirds on the stage chatting. She walked over and tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. He turned his head to look at her.

"What's up Chica," he asked.

"Did you see who took my pizza," she asked.

"No," said Bonnie, "we were too busy talking."

"Sorry Chica," said Toy Chica, "we haven't left this spot most of the night."

"Well, you two were here when it was taken."

"We didn't take your pizza Chica," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, don't bother," said Toy Chica, "we know that we didn't take it."

"Chica maybe you should hold off with pizza for a while," said Bonnie.

"Bonnie, read the bap," she said.

"Seriously," Bonnie groaned.

"Read it."

"He doesn't have to," said Toy Chica.

"Calm down angel," said Bonnie, "it's fine, she's just trying to proof a point."

"I agree with him," said a voice.

They looked to see Foxy coming onto the stage. Bonnie knew where this was going.

"Foxy don't say it," said Bonnie, "she'll kill you."

"All that pizza is making you fat."

"WHAT," Chica screamed.

Bonnie slapped himself in the face. Toy Chica rolled her eyes.

"He's dead," said Bonnie.

"Goodbye Foxy," said Toy Chica.

Chica started bashing Foxy into the wall. Bonnie shook his head at them. Mangle stepped out of pirate cove and saw Chica beating up Foxy. She ran up the stage and got them to stop. Toy Chica groaned. Freddy came out when he heard the sound.

"What's going on here," he asked.

"He called me fat," said Chica.

Freddy looked at Foxy. Foxy just looked up at him. Freddy slapped himself in the face.

"Foxy, you shouldn't call a girl fat," said Toy Chica.

"What it's the truth," said Foxy.

"What do you see in him Mangle," Toy Chica asked.

"Right now, I'm not sure," said Mangle.

"Apologize Foxy," said Freddy.

"Sorry," Foxy murmured.

"I don't think they heard you in the next room," said Bonnie.

"Shut up Bon," said Foxy giving him the finger.

"Hey leave him alone," said Toy Chica, "he's not the one that's on trial here."

"That's enough," said Freddy, "Foxy apologize to Chica now."

"Sorry Chica," said Foxy.

"Don't ever call me fat again."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know, you're build that way."

"Idiot," said Bonnie.

Foxy glared at him annoyed. Mangle sighed and pulled him back to pirate cove to stop him from starting something else. Freddy and Chica walked away. Toy Chica and Bonnie looked at each other before they got back to what they were doing beforehand.

"That was stupid on Foxy's part," she said.

"He's done stupider," said Bonnie.

"I bet what Mangle sees in him I'll never know."

"Me neither."

They kissed again.

#

#

#

#  
#

#

#

#

Protect 12, the perfect gift

#

Christmas was around the corner and Bonnie was struggling to find the perfect gift for Toy Chica. It was a year since they started living in the pizzeria. Bonnie wanted to find the perfect gift for her. He looked at the plush dolls. He had already given her a plush and now he couldn't just give her the same thing all the time. He wanted the gift to be special. He sighed and stepped out from the room.

He saw Foxy and Mangle talking in pirate cove. He knew that Foxy had already found the right gift for Mangle. He needed to find the right gift and fast. He walked down the hall toward the office. Maybe scaring the night guard would help him. He saw Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie trying to scare the guard. The doors closed and they walked off. Toy Chica saw him and waved to him. He waved back.

Toy Bonnie walked toward him and they high fived. Toy Chica smiled at him leaning against the wall. Toy Bonnie and Bonnie started talking to each other. Toy Chica tapped Bonnie on the shoulder. He looked over at her. She wrapped her arms around his and kissed his cheek. Bonnie blushed. Toy Bonnie just rolled his eyes.

"Toy Bonnie," said Toy Chica, "Could you give us some privately please."

"Oh come on why should I," said Toy Bonnie.

He caught the look on her face and nodded before running off. Bonnie turned to her confused. She pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there making out when Chica and Freddy appeared. Freddy made a noise to get them to look at them. They looked up at him.

"You two are in public," he said, "if you are going to do that then go somewhere else."

They nodded and walked away. They walked into the back room. They went to wrap their arms around each other when they heard a noise. They looked to see Toy Freddy hiding in the corner with pizza in hand. They looked at each other. Toy Chica walked over and put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Excuse me," she said.

Toy Freddy looked up at her. She pointed to the door.

"Oh," he said.

He ran off knowing that they wanted some privately. Bonnie jumped to the side as he ran by. Toy Chica groaned. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing again.

#

Bonnie sighed as he moved his arm across his forehead. He had decided to make a gift for his girlfriend. He had the perfect idea too. He knew this would show his love to her. If didn't show his love then nothing would. He heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to see Foxy standing there. he waved at him and Bonnie waved back.

"What are you doing in here Bon," he asked.

"I'm making something," said Bonnie.

"Can I see?"

"No, now please Foxy; I've got work to do."

He closed the door and went back to work. He could hear the door open and he turned to see Freddy walking into the room. He waved at him. Bonnie waved back.

"What's going on here," Freddy asked.

"I'm making something," Bonnie replied.

"Is it for Toy Chica?"

"Maybe."

"Bonnie."

"Okay fine, it's for her but I'm not finished yet."

"You know that Christmas is tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I know but I will need some more time but I think I can have it ready by tomorrow if I work a little longer."

"Take your time," said Freddy, "I'm here for something else. I've hidden my present for Chica in here and I wanted to move it under the tree."

"Right, it should be where you've hidden it. I haven't touched it."

Freddy walked over and pulled out a present. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Bonnie nodded then went back to work. He was working when the door opened again. A pairs of hands covered his eyes. He stopped what he was doing and looked to see Toy Chica standing there smiling at him.

"Hey there cutie," she said, "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing much," said Bonnie.

They kissed. He hides his present from view. He turned around and wrapped his arms around her. They kissed again holding each other. The door was closed and locked now. They ended up onto the floor kissing. They slowly started touching each other all over. They pulled away and stared into each other's eyes.

"Bonnie," she said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"There's something I've been wanting for a long time from you but I don't know how you would react to it.'

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath. She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear that made him blushed. She really wanted that. He was more than willing to do that for her.

"You sure," he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "take me Bonnie."

"Anything for you angel."

#

Toy Chica and the others stood around the tree. She blushed as she remembered what happened yesterday between her and Bonnie. She enjoyed that last night. She looked up at him smiling. Bonnie was standing there while Foxy and Freddy handed out presents to everyone. Toy Chica was only looking for to one gift and that was from him.

She realized that all of the gifts had been passed out at this point but she didn't get a present from him. She had really waiting for this but it never happened. She had gotten him a gift but there was nothing from him to her under the tree. She stood there feeling disappointed. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked to see Bonnie standing there.

He gestured for her to follow him. She sighed and followed they ended up in the back room. She blushed realizing that they were back where they made love last night. Bonnie walked over to a spot in the corner and pulled out a present from behind a shelf. He walked over to her. He held out the present. She looked up at him.

"Is this for me," she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "I wanted to give you, your gift when we were alone."

She smiled and took it. He did get her and gift. She opened it and pulled out a large ring that could fit her head. She looked at him. He took it and put it on her head and kissed her. She returned the kiss happily.

"Bonnie," she said, "what's this suppose to be?"

"It's a halo," he said, "for my angel."

She blushed and pulled him into another kiss. He kissed her back. They held each other in their arms. They hugged happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too my angel."

#

The end.


End file.
